By My Side
by Nanamaru
Summary: Pagi pertama setelah Pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata / "Terima kasih, karena sudah berada di sampingku selama ini. Sampai detik ini." / "Tidak. Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Terima kasih, karena telah mengizinkanku untuk berada di sampingmu." / Rate T semi M / For Celebrate The 2nd NH Canonversary


**By My Side**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto & Hinata

Warning : Canon Setting, Typos, Ide Mainstream, Rated T+ dan sebagainya

For Celebrate the 2nd NH Canonversary

* * *

Kedua kelopak mata coklat itu bergerak perlahan sebelum akhirnya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, menampilkan kedua netra sebiru lautan miliknya. Dia mengerjap perlahan, guna membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang tertangkap di kelereng biru itu sebelum akhirnya terbiasa dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Hal pertama yang dilihat netranya adalah sosok yang masih terpejam di sampingnya. Rambut indigo panjangnya terjuntai di belakang kepala. Deru nafasnya teratur. Pertanda wanita itu masih terbuai di alam mimpi.

Pria pirang yang sering dipanggil Naruto itu terdiam. Dia kemudian menyadari jika tangan kanannya yang terbalut perban kini tengah memeluk pinggang ramping wanita itu yang terbalut selimut sebatas dada. Selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

Pikiran Naruto berputar ke hari kemarin. Hari dimana dia resmi mengganti marga wanita di sampingnya ini menjadi Uzumaki. Hari dimana dia berjanji untuk menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama seorang wanita yang telah mencintainya sejak dia belum menjadi apa-apa. Seorang wanita yang kini bernama Uzumaki Hinata.

Senyum tiba-tiba terukir di wajah tan itu. Hatinya menghangat. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia terbangun dengan seseorang di sampingnya. Tangannya berpindah kearah wajah putih yang masih terlelap itu. Mengelusnya perlahan, takut membangunkan sang istri.

Tak bosan-bosannya netra biru itu menelusuri wajah cantik sang istri. Matanya yang terpejam, hidung kecil namun mancung, juga bibir tipisnya yang sudah dia cicipi berkali-kali kemarin. Meski begitu, bibir tipis itu tak pernah membosankan baginya. Justru sebaliknya, bibir itu sudah menjadi candu, membuatnya ingin terus mengecap rasa manis dari bibir tipis itu.

Naruto menghentikan usapannya pada wajah Hinata. Tangannya yang terbalut perban berpindah ke belakang kepala Hinata, kemudian kepala pirang itu mendekat. Semakin memangkas jarak dua kepala itu sampai akhirnya tak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka seiring bibir Naruto yang mendarat di kening Hinata yang tertutup poni rata.

Cukup lama Naruto dalam posisi itu. Seolah dia ingin menyalurkan semua rasa cinta dan kasih sayangnya untuk sang wanita lewat kecupan itu. Meski sebenarnya sejak semalam Naruto tak henti melantunkan kata cinta dan menunjukkan kasih sayangnya untuk sang wanita lewat ciuman dan sentuhan. Namun dia merasa jika itu belum cukup. Dia merasa apa yang dia berikan untuk Hinata tak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang sudah diberikan wanita itu padanya.

"..mmh.."

Naruto melepas kecupannya di kening Hinata setelah mendengar lenguhan pendek dari wanita itu. Dia menatap Hinata dan melihat jika kedua kelopak mata Hinata mulai bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya membuka. Menampilkan iris _Amethyst_ keperakan khas klan Hyuuga. Iris itu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum akhirnya tertuju pada safir Naruto.

 _Sapphire_ bertemu _Amethyst._

Mereka hanya terdiam untuk sesaat. Mencoba menyelam lebih dalam lewat netra masing-masing sebelum akhirnya Naruto tersenyum dan menyelipkan helai indigo Hinata ke belakang telinga wanita itu.

"Ohayou.." Naruto berucap serak, cukup untuk mengundang semburat merah di kedua pipi milik Hinata.

"O..Ohayou..mou.." Hinata tergagap. Mengundang kekehan kecil dari celah bibir Naruto.

"Apa aku membangunkanmu?" kembali Naruto bertanya.

"Tidak kok.." Hinata menjawab pelan. Masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kenapa mukamu merah seperti itu?" ucap Naruto kemudian sambil mencoba menahan kekehannya. Sedangkan Hinata malah semakin memerah dibuatnya.

"Etto..a..ku hanya malu. Ini pertama kalinya, saat aku bangun kau berada sangat dekat, denganku.." Hinata sedikit tersendat saat mengatakan kalimat itu. Namun justru itu semakin membuat Naruto ingin menggoda Hinata kembali.

"Malu? Tapi malam tadi kau tidak terlihat malu sama sekali."

Jika tadi hanya pipi Hinata yang memerah, kini seluruh permukaan wajah wanita itu telah memerah sepenuhnya. Hal itu bukan tanpa sebab, perkataan Naruto tadi membuatnya mengingat kejadian yang hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu. Dari awal sampai akhir.

"M…Mou! Naruto-kun jangan menggodaku!" suara Hinata teredam karena kini dia sudah membenamkan dirinya dibawah selimut. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dari Naruto. Membuat selimut yang tadinya menutupi mereka berdua tertarik dan membuat tubuh bagian atas Naruto terlihat.

Naruto tak bisa menahan kekehannya melihat Hinata yang tampak salah tingkah. Sungguh, jika dia tahu kalau menggoda Hinata bisa semenyenangkan ini, sudah sejak dulu dia melakukan hal itu pada sang putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

"Ahahaha kau lucu sekali." Ucap Naruto disela tawanya. Naruto mencoba menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Hinata meski sang wanita tetap mempertahankannya.

"Hei, ayolah Hinata. Kau masih ingin bersembunyi seperti itu? Tak mau menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganku, hm?" Naruto mencoba untuk membujuk Hinata agar mau keluar dari selimut tipis itu. Pelan, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar karena bujukan Naruto. Tak tahan dengan rayuan suami pirangmu eh, Hinata?.

"Hehe, kau mudah dirayu rupanya, Uzumaki-san." Naruto kembali menggoda Hinata sambil menjepit pelan hidung mancung itu. Membuat si empunya hidung sedikit meringis.

"Au! Itu sakit! Tolong lepas, Naruto-kun.." Hinata meraih tangan Naruto yang menjepit hidungnya. Menatap pria yang masih tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah. Refleks, dia menggembungkan pipinya. Kesal karena terus digoda oleh pria pirang itu. Dirinya kembali merajuk. Kali ini dia bergerak membelakangi pria itu meski tak menutup kepalanya lagi dengan selimut.

"Kau merajuk lagi eh..?" tak ada jawaban apapun dari Hinata. Dia masih asyik membelakangi suami pirangnya. Membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala. Dia beringsut mendekat kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh wanita itu. Kepalanya dia benamkan ke rambut indigo tebal milik Hinata.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tak tahan untuk menggodamu. Kau tampak manis, Hinata." Ucap Naruto. Di lain pihak Hinata kini merasa wajahnya kembali memanas. Perlakuan kecil seperti itu sudah bisa membuatnya bahagia dan bersyukur karena bisa menjadi pendamping hidup sang pahlawan Konoha itu.

Mereka masih dalam posisi itu untuk beberapa saat. Sesekali Naruto menggesekkan hidungnya ke helaian indigo halus Hinata. Sekedar untuk menghirup aroma lavender yang memabukkan dari sana. Kemudian tak jarang dia mendaratkan kecupan kecil pada helai indigo itu.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?" Tanya Naruto kemudian. Mungkin pertanyaan yang sedikit basa-basi, namun jika mengingat bahwa mereka berdua tertidur pukul 2 malam, pria itu takut jika wanita yang tengah dia peluk tak mendapatkan tidur yang cukup karena aktivitas mereka semalam.

"Umm.." Hinata hanya menggumam. Masih sedikit canggung dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Kau tak apa? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Naruto kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Um. Ya aku tak apa-apa. Kau tak usah khawatir." Hinata mulai nyaman dengan keadaan mereka. Dia semakin menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto tetap pada aktivitasnya. Bermain dengan helaian biru Hinata. Bibirnya kemudian turun ke cuping telinga sang wanita. Membuat Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan karena hembusan hangat dari Naruto. Kembali turun hingga sampai pada bahu putih yang kini tampak dipenuhi beberapa bercak merah. Hasil dari permainan mereka semalam suntuk.

Bibir itu mengecup bahu putih Hinata. Kembali menciptakan tanda merah di daerah yang belum dia jamah. Kemudian beralih ke leher. Membuat sang wanita memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat sambil berusaha menahan desahannya. Bukan tanpa sebab dia melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dia masih seorang Hinata yang pemalu. Mengeluarkan suara seperti itu terkadang membuatnya malu sendiri.

Naruto masih asyik menciumi leher Hinata. Sesekali menghisap dan menggigit leher itu sehingga Hinata terkadang tak bisa menahan desahannya untuk keluar. Tangan Naruto kemudian ikut bergerak. Kedua tangannya bekerja sama untuk mengubah posisi wanita itu yang tadi membelakanginya menjadi berhadapan dengannya.

Safir biru pria itu menelusuri wajah putih yang sedikit dihiasi rona merah. Tak berpikir lama, Naruto kembali memupus jarak mereka dan menutupnya dengan sebuah ciuman di bibir. Kedua mata sang pria terpejam, mencoba untuk menikmati ciuman mereka untuk yang ke sekian kalinya sambil mulai melumat bibir manis itu.

Hinata tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya untuk ikut memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengimbangi ciuman Naruto dengan membalasnya sesekali. Kedua tangannya mulai melingkar di leher Naruto sedangkan tangan Naruto sendiri telah sejak tadi berada di tengkuk Hinata.

Naruto memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan. Memperdalam ciuman mereka sambil terus menekan tengkuk Hinata. Ciuman itu bertambah liar saat Naruto mengikutsertakan lidahnya dan mencoba untuk menerobos masuk lewat celah bibir itu. Hinata membuka sedikit bibirnya, maksudnya hanya ingin mengambil oksigen namun nyatanya kesempatan ini tidak di sia-sia kan Naruto untuk lidahnya menerobos bibir itu. Mengajak lidah Hinata untuk ikut bergulat disana yang akhirnya dituruti sang wanita.

"…mmh..Naru..hnnn.." Hinata mendesah di sela ciuman panas mereka. Membuat Naruto kembali mengubah posisi mereka. Naruto mendorong pundak wanita itu untuk terlentang dan Naruto kini berada di atas Hinata. Ciuman mereka tak terputus, malah Naruto semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua tangan Hinata yang mulai menjambaki rambut pirang pendeknya membuat pria itu tidak ingin ciuman itu terlepas. Ciuman yang panas, namun manis.

Jika saja paru-paru mereka tak membutuhkan oksigen, ciuman itu bisa saja bertahan lebih lama. Namun kodrat manusia yang membutuhkan gas itu membuat sang pria harus menyudahi aktivitas mereka di pagi itu.

Naruto menatap Hinata. Kedua mata sayu, rambut yang berantakan dan bibir yang agak membengkak karena ciumannya tadi menjadi objek yang dilihat iris biru itu. Tangannya kemudian merapikan rambut yang menghalangi wajah sang istri. Kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir mereka. Hanya saja kali ini tak ada lumatan atau apapun. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis sebelum Naruto kembali merebahkan diri di samping sang wanita.

Naruto memiringkan badannya dan kembali menatap sang istri yang masih merona. Sesekali _Amethyst_ itu melirik namun dengan cepat kembali ke posisi semula. Kedua tangan putih Hinata perlahan menarik selimutnya kembali untuk menutup kepala.

Sebelum tangan tan Naruto menahannya.

"Kau mau sembunyi lagi eh?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

"Ti…tidak..bukan begitu..maksudku hanya…" Hinata tampak gelagapan karena Naruto menangkap basah maksudnya tadi. Meski begitu, Naruto hanya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Kemudian menarik tubuh wanita itu dan kembali melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh sang wanita hingga wajah Hinata tenggelam di dada bidang pria itu.

Naruto meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala indigo itu. Kemudian sebelah tangannya tampak menyisiri tiap helai rambut yang terasa halus di tangannya ini. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Wangi maskulin yang bersatu dengan citrus sang pria menggelitik hidungnya. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyamankan dirinya disana. Mencoba untuk tidak canggung pada pria Uzumaki yang sejak dulu telah menjadi motivasi nya itu.

"Terima kasih.."

Hinata sempat terpaku saat mendengar kata itu dari pria yang masih memeluknya. Membuatnya sedikit mendongak untuk mencoba melihat wajah sang pria. Naruto yang merasakan pergerakan wanita di pelukannya melonggarkan sedikit rengkuhan hangatnya dan menatap iris _Amethyst_ keperakan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah berada di sampingku selama ini. Sampai detik ini." Kembali Naruto mengucapkan kata itu. Membuat sesuatu dalam diri Hinata mendorongnya untuk kembali menenggelamkan diri dalam rengkuhan pria itu.

"Tidak. Akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu." Sang wanita akhirnya menjawab. "Aku tak akan berada disini, jika kau tak mengubahku. Kau dan semangatmu, senyumanmu. Itu semua bisa membuatku berubah dan lebih percaya diri saat itu. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah menjadi sepertimu, yang tak pernah menarik kata-kata yang telah kau ucapkan."

"Terima kasih.."

"Karena telah mengizinkanku untuk berada di sampingmu." Kata terakhir yang terdengar di telinga Naruto membuatnya mempererat pelukannya. Kedua matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, namun dia berusaha untuk tak membiarkan air mata itu jatuh. Kalimat panjang Hinata tadi membuatnya benar-benar bahagia. Dia tak ingin ada air mata yang jatuh saat ini.

"Aku ingin menjalani hariku bersamamu setelah ini dan selamanya. Ayo kita membuat kenangan yang indah, Hinata. Kau dan aku." Ucap Naruto sambil menyentuhkan kening mereka. Membuat hidung mereka bergesekan. Menimbulkan sensasi geli namun menyenangkan.

Hinata tak bisa menjawab apapun selain dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum hingga kedua matanya tertutup. Senyum bahagia terukir pada dua anak manusia yang berjanji untuk saling melengkapi. Dua anak manusia yang telah disatukan oleh takdir benang merah.

Naruto dan Hinata.

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N :**

 **Haloo…halo…bertemu lagi dengan Saya, hehehe.**

 **Oke kali ini Saya kembali dengan fanfic untuk merayakan satu event NaruHina yang kita tunggu-tunggu. Event apa sih? Ada yang tahu? Yap! 2** **nd** **Canonversary tentu saja! ^^**

 **Gak kerasa ya OTP kita tercinta ini sudah Canon 2 tahun. Saya masih inget loh dulu pas tahu kalau NH Canon, uh bahagia nya tidak dapat dirangkai dengan kata-kata XD *lebaylu***

 **Wkwk, oke sedikit cerita aja, sebenernya Saya mau bikin multichap buat ngerayain ini tapi akhirnya gak jadi. Akhirnya cuma Oneshot seperti biasa :'v Tapi rencananya Saya tetep pengen publish fanfic Multichap itu karena memang sudah hampir rampung. Meski gak bisa dibilang multichap juga sih karena hanya sekumpulan oneshot yang disambungin, wkwk. Mungkin Saya akan mulai publish setelah UAS, hehe. *Oy napa lu jadi nyerita?!* Iye maaf-maaf :'v**

 **Oke, sebelumnya Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader yang sudah mau membaca fanfic Saya, bahkan sampai mau baca A/N Saya ini. Muehehehe XD**

 **Bye….bye…**

 **Nanamaru**


End file.
